


A Night In

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bad Flirting, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Child Warlock Dowling, Come Eating, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Geographically incorrect plant life probably, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Ineffable babysitters, Inexperienced Aziraphale, Interchangeable efforts, Intercrural Sex, Just gals being pals, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), Massage, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, The struggles of raising the Antichrist, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child. In the case of a young Antichrist, two otherworldly entities, who are just trying to enjoy a lovely afternoon; or, in which two women learn to unwind after a very long day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	A Night In

It was nearly noon on a particularly sunny and repulsively cheery Tuesday, and already the frazzled nanny was at her absolute wit's end. She knew that the task of raising the future prince of Hell wouldn't be an easy one, and had dedicated herself to the responsibility, but never could've foreseen that it would involve scraping bits of partially-chewed vegetables off walls. It'd been such a fine blend too, roasted to a crispy perfection in duck fat and fresh herbs, but now it was nothing but a soggy mess, plastered to every surface within reach of the little bastard. It certainly wasn't anything she'd enjoy herself, to be perfectly fair, but based on the compliments of her angelic colleague, it was good enough to serve to royalty. Not to this one, anyway.

It might've been easy enough to clean with a single thought, if only there wasn't the possibility of prying eyes around every corner at nearly all times. She had to be careful these days, using a great deal of restraint to act as though she was nothing but a mortal, but the boy certainly didn't make things easier for her.

It was important that the child would grow strong and healthy till he took up his promised role, and all she could do to ensure this at the moment was attempt to get him to ingest some hint of vitamins. It'd been difficult enough to keep the vermin from losing his own limbs the moment she turned her back, having a certain affinity with finding his way up to high places and balancing on his wobbly little legs till she noticed, or trying reach his hands into pots of boiling water as they were being prepared with food for dinner. She supposed it might not even harm the creature, but couldn't take any chances all the same. 

The four-year-old was determined to wear her to her limits, and there would be no sympathy at all from him today.

She collapsed onto a chair in a small room near the main hall, running shaky fingertips through her tousled fringe. Young Warlock stared up at her, a frown fixed upon his chubby face. Not a moment passed that he wasn't bouncing and yelling, demanding or complaining. There was a never-ending flow of thoughts behind those bright little eyes, and he was compelled to express all of it in whatever strange ways he found most suitable at any given time. 

She'd already given up on trying to convince the boy to eat his lunch, and yet he still seemed incredibly restless and irritable. There were colorful blocks scattered about the floor, a mountain of picture books piled hazardously tall in the middle of the room, most missing a few pages and some scribbled to incomprehension therein.

"Honestly, what's gotten into you today?" she groaned, rattling her fingernails against an arm of her seat. "I thought you'd grown a bit more mature by now. Don't you have any sort of care for your self-image? How's anybody going to look up to you as a leader like this!" she growled, fully aware the words were flying right past the boy's ears. His wide, clear eyes were nothing but orbs into a world of endless energy and mayhem.

He continued to glare, babbling in some language indecipherable to even her ears; he enjoyed reverting to this senseless way of speaking whenever he especially wanted to get under her skin. She would've preferred if it was an ancient tongue devised in Hell. At least that way she'd know how to tell him to _shut it._

She shook off a retort that came to mind, knowing the beast wouldn't respond to any sort of logic or reason today. If it truly was his fate to become a creature of absolute evil, he was already filling the role quite well-although not at all how she would've hoped.

Already knowing what had to be done, she gave a long sigh and began to brush off her long, black jacket, momentarily lost in thought till the boy shoved his hand in one of his pockets and brought it back with a mushed slab of carrot, which he promptly tried to throw at her face. Thankfully she was painfully accustomed to such outbursts by now and caught the lump mid-air, grimacing at the cold, sticky coating of a honey sauce that remained. It disappeared in her touch, and she looked down at him with resignation. 

"Don't you think it'd be a nice time to go visit Sister Frances?" she said, the edge of her tone softening as she spoke the name. Warlock's face brightened up, frown fading to a big smile. She knew she shouldn't _reward_ such behavior, but...today it was much more for her own sanity. That's what she'd been telling herself, before all of the other hundreds of occasions they went through the same routine. It couldn't be helped! If she was to spend more than a week in the Dowling household without seeing an old friend, she would without a doubt go completely and utterly mad. "We can go see her if you promise you'll be very good. Do you?"

He nodded his head quickly, clapping his hands and hopping a few more times-though thankfully this time the movements weren't done with the intent to burst her eardrums. She gave him a quick wipe-down with a handkerchief, sopping up the last of the residue from lunch off his chin. He pinched his nose as he waited restlessly, flapping his arms by his sides. She gave his hair one last tousle, though it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He'd make a mess of it soon enough, like he always did.

When she opened the main doors and let in a soft breeze of Spring air, the child all but flew out from her grasp, bolting towards to the residential garden. Crowley let out a long sigh, quickly following after the boy. It was brighter than she'd like it, but it was much nicer than staying cooped up another moment in that musty old building. 

The sun was glaring down without mercy on everything, and she didn't waste time making her way to a nice shady area under a wall of honeysuckle, which so happened to be a few feet away from where the gardener was currently enjoying a small patch of sunlight and sorting out a few packets of seeds.

Warlock was already clinging to the angel's arm, rambling some story the nanny had told him the night before in a very misconstrued fashion. The story had to do with monsters and quaint little towns tumbling into fear and fire, but he always liked to change the ending into something a bit happier for the woman's sake. She seemed to enjoy listening, always telling him how proud she was for being such a good audience for his nanny.

Crowley peered from her shelter of vines, wanting to let the child release his pent-up energy in a blur of words and jumping till he inevitably tired himself out. Then she'd have Aziraphale all to herself.

"Miss Ashtoreth, and young master Warlock! How nice of you two to visit. Isn't it a perfectly beautiful day?" the angel began; it was her usual greeting, for any of their usual visits. Perhaps no more than a week would go by without one of these little outings, but the nanny was careful to savor them. Aside from the fact that Warlock seemed to behave more in the angel's presence, it was a welcome release from the never-ending monotony of the Dowling household.

"I suppose so. Could do with a bit more clouds, but it could be worse." she griped, adjusting her glasses as specks of pollen drifted onto them. "Warlock didn't eat most of his lunch again today. You don't have any advice on making meals more...appealing, do you? To the young, anyway." she asked honestly, the boy remaining unaware of the conversation and skipping onto a stone pathway surrounded by creeping thyme. "I thought he'd grow out of it by now."

"I don't quite know..." she began, looking to the side thoughtfully, "I'm not actually very good with children myself. It's one thing to talk with him on occasion and another to guard over him like you do. I'm amazed by all that you've been able to accomplish, dear nanny." Crowley bristled at the comment, quickly opening up her parasol and letting it give her some welcomed shade- and cloak her own expressions. "He always comes to me with such lovely stories about your days together, about all the new things he's learned under your care. I'm astounded by that pretty painting you helped him finish yesterday...though I'm still not sure if it was supposed to be a horse or an elephant."

"Well, let's not worry about that for now." she spoke swiftly, swallowing back the excitement in her voice. "This is the best he's behaved all day!" She was already creeping up next to the angel. She'd been sneaking looks outside the window all morning, waiting for the right moment to come by. "How are you, angel? It's got to get boring out here all day." Aziraphale smiled warmly, smoothing a few loose hairs back under her hat. A few wavy locks curled around her forehead, refusing to be managed. 

"Ah, the same as any other. I will admit things have gotten a bit dull, since I hadn't any need to do anything manually, so I've started tending to a few things without any miracles whatsoever. It passes the time quite nicely."

"Really? I never would've guessed. Everything's so gorgeous; don't think She could've done a better job than you." she said with grin, enjoying the angel's little flush that crept over her features. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been working especially hard lately."

"Oh dear, it's hardly work at all! Caring for the Earth will never be a chore." Her voice was so soft, a sure remedy for the tests that every day brought the nanny. "Any human could do as well, if not _much_ better." Such modesty simply wouldn't do, Crowley decided.

"Still, why don't you take a break? Come now, let's have a little walk, shall we?" She gestured at the boy, who was waving from across the path from them. There were a few trails in the yard, both around the garden and inside, and all were surrounded by plant-life. Crowley held out an elbow invitingly, smile growing as the angel hesitantly accepted.

"Alright, but only for a little while. I have to keep up appearances, you know." she spoke, eyes quickly scanning around for any other visitors. 

"Don't think there's a _thing_ wrong with your appearance, angel." she murmured, watching her in her peripheral vision. 

"Just the other day I was nearly caught by Mrs. Dowling as I was using a miracle to grow a new patch of chamomile, right over there!" she whispered, pointing worriedly to a strange chunk of Earth that had a few wilting stems partially sitting in the soil. "I got a bit impatient and wanted it to sprout quickly...I still need to finish the job...if I do it too soon, though, she might become suspicious."

"So you have a green thumb, making plants pop out of the ground left and right. What's suspicious about that?" she smirked, tightening her hold around the angel's tender hand, bringing it nearer to her chest. She inched closer, enjoying the touch of fabric as her skirt swished in time with her steps and continuously met Aziraphale's billowing pinafore dress; it was long, just reaching to her calves; a light, cream colored button-down blouse was tucked beneath, the sleeves rolled to her elbows. It was proper, modest and dusty brown, as was usual for the angel. 

Crowley noticed clouds were quickly rolling in, and turned to her companion with a smirk. "Did you do that just for me?" 

"I can't have our boy burnt to a crisp by the sun, now can I?" she said cheerily, sun rays sliding over her hair as clouds began to cover more of the sky. To their right was a lattice, blanketed with lush tangles of ivy and indigo morning glories, and beneath it sat a stone bench-one of their usual places to rest together and visit in the afternoons. 

Her face was tinged with pink from the time spent out in the warm weather, only enough to brighten up her complexion and highlight every lovely smile. The demon knew the sun wouldn't dare burn her, not if it knew what was good for itself.

"Still, we can't risk anything. Not while we're so close. Just a few more years, and-"

"- _And_ you need to learn to relax. Nothing important is happening today, or tomorrow, or even months from now. Not for us or the boy." 

"Yes, but we still have to be diligent-rather, I should be. I'm sure you've been whispering all sorts of terrible things in that child's ears." she said with a slight amusement in her tone, the tension in her hand beginning to drift away and she let in a few longer breaths. "You can be sure I've been doing all I can do undo whatever seeds of evil you've planted in his mind."

"Oh, I'm terrifically sure." she whispered, eyes dipping down to the sheen of sweat below her collarbone, evidence of toiling on a warm day. It was an almost instinctual motion that brought her a few inches closer, a hand slowly circling around the angel's, waiting for a silent permission.

Aziraphale swallowed, letting herself slouch just a bit against the demon, their arms barely pressing against each other. Crowley breathed out quietly, closing her eyes to savor the touch. 

Warlock called over from his position around a small pond, pointing to toad that sat amid a mound of moss and grass. Algae was already streaked down his palms, evidently having dipped his hands in the water,

The angel returned the wave, giggling as she watched the child begin some pretend expedition into an imaginary jungle, calling out a mission plan he thought up in a moment. His cheeks were rosy with laughter, a more mischievous face developing by the day. 

"Oh, just look at him, young and careless. He's already getting so big...seems like just yesterday he was too shy to speak to either of us, hiding behind his mother's legs."

"You're not going to start tearing up on me, are you, angel?" she joked, though the statement turned to sincerity as the words left her mouth, seeing a flash of melancholy cross Aziraphale's face.

"Ah-no, I just mean...I forget sometimes what his fate is supposedly set to be. Even though I know he'll turn out alright-there could never be an evil bone in his little body-I still wonder how things are going to play out."

"If you don't think he's starting to show his nature of destruction, you should've seen the state of his room this morning." she said with a tight grin, rubbing a circle around her temple and laying her head back against the cool vines. "You only see the best in him, really. You don't have to listen to his squawking when I tell him it's time for bed, or pick up all the rocks he likes to leave everywhere you wouldn't think to look. Having to use such discernment with my powers, looking around my shoulder all the time...it makes everything so much more difficult." Aziraphale chuckled against her, shaking her head slightly.

"I suppose. Still, he's so young, how can anybody tell how a person will change? I've never felt any sort of ill-intent from the boy, beyond his usual mischief of course. I can't imagine how a human like that could ever turn against his own kind, no matter how things develop, and-I don't want to envision any harm that might come to him someday."

"The only harm you have to worry about is that which he'd bring on himself, toppling off the roof or-well, then there's no reason to think about any of it for the time being." she said with a coy grin, trailing a fingertip down the angel's arm. "Look at you, you keep getting yourself all worked up. We should simply enjoy the time we get away from our duties, wouldn't you say?"

"...You're right, my dear lady. You're right, it'd be a pity to waste a pretty day like this with worries. Each day of peace is a gift, and I should appropriate them wholeheartedly." 

"Exactly. There's nothing to be done about it right now." she said, tempted to wrap her arm around the angel's soft waist, but decided against it for now. She took the opportunity to get just a tad closer, however, so their shoulders just grazed. "That's it, just relax."

Crowley could see the muddled thoughts begin to dissipate from the angel's face, followed shortly by a gasp of surprise as Warlock trotted back to where they were seated, dripping with mud and pond water. He was carrying handfuls full of rocks and silt, and was beginning to throw mounds of it in every direction. 

"What exactly do you think you're up to?!" the angel began, picking herself up abruptly as the boy giggled with enthusiasm and ran over to her. He reached a hand out, grasping at the fabric of her dress and caking a streak of mud and grass down the side. 

"Fan-sis!" he squealed happily, jumping up and down as he pointed to up to her. Aziraphale looked down curiously, trying to catch the messy fists gripping at her sleeves. "I caught you!"

"What's got you so worked up, little one?" she tutted, patting his head and sighing as he wrapped his arms around her knees and plopped to the grass below with a small thud. "Just look at you! Looks like someone's going to be needing a good wash." The boy shook his head quickly, making a exaggerated pouting face and began using the skirt of her dress to wipe off his face.

"Warlock! You're getting miss Frances' clothes all soiled." Crowley burst in, swiftly pulling him back into her arms with a scowl. "What have I told you? You're supposed to do things like that to other children. Not our pretty gardener, isn't that right?" she said as she grinned up at the angel, who busied herself with wiping off her bodice in an attempt to distract herself from the comment. 

He nodded, soon forgetting his shame as he spotted a bush with a few butterflies grazing on the newly-blossomed flowers, running up to watch them with wide eyes. 

"Dear me, looks like this Spring weather has got him quite excited. I suppose it's only natural for his age." she spoke, sitting back down with a sigh. "He's so full of admiration for everything growing in this world. Everything's still so new to him, so full of wonder. Isn't it darling?" she said warmly, looking down at the dirty little hand marks with a smile. "I'm glad he's able to enjoy everything so freely."

"You don't mind? I thought you'd think it unbecoming of an angel to be _sullied with the_ _impurity of the Earth-_ isn't that what you'd call it?"

"It wasn't done with any ill-intent. That, and I can't be taking any risks...we're out here in the open, so I can't use any miracles. I suppose it's been somewhat nice to go without them for a time." she pressed her hands against the muddy fabric, careless of grass stains and muck. "Things feel...a bit more real like this. Like I'm living a life all my own. Do you understand?" She turned to the demon, who was still holding Aziraphale in her gaze. 

"Of course." she muttered quietly, watching the angel's fallen curls of hair sway in the soft breeze, unbothered by the loud bleating of Warlock behind them.

"I've grown to enjoy caring for this garden myself. Everything grows as it's intended to, without the need for any hand of a higher power-aside from a bit of water and care, of course." 

"Getting sentimental, are we? 

"I suppose." she said simply, picking herself up with a sigh. "You should be getting back inside soon, clean him up before Mrs. Dowling sees the state of him." 

"I think it actually will take a miracle no matter how I go about it-but alright." Aziraphale nodded, picking up a watering can and tugging on gloves. "Oh, one other thing. I want to see you later. Is that alright?" 

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, you'll see. Come here, love." she motioned to Warlock, walking over to pick the messy child up in her arms, who was beginning to look a bit worn out. "If I don't start on meal preparations soon I'm certain to face a reprimand. I'll meet you tonight, after he's been put to bed." she spoke softly, the boy in her arms waving back at Aziraphale as they started to walk back to the house. 

* * *

Aziraphale poked through the gardens, searching for anything that looked out of place. Her heart had been keeping a constant, hammering beat in her chest since the afternoon, looking over her shoulder every few minutes for any sign of life. 

Tiny speckles of stars were already beginning to poke their way into the Heavens, clouds cascading over long, orange streaks of sunset. She'd already stayed too long, having already packed up the last of the gardening supplies in the dusty old shed long ago. She should do what was her routine, what was proper; go back home and clean herself up with a nice long bath-in actuality, she wasn't sure why she hadn't just miracled away the mess on her outfit by now. Nobody would see, not during this time of day. 

There was nothing to be done, she decided. Everybody was surely winding down for the night, reading good stories and climbing into warm beds. She couldn't be a bother to the demon if she had forgotten-it would be so easy to with the responsibility of caring for a child. Maybe tomorrow they could-

"Just where do you think you're going off to?" Crowley said as she jogged up, crossing the space between herself and the gardener, who was halfway across the yard as she looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, angel. The boy was demanding three stories tonight, and two lullabies, and- _ahh,_ I'm just amazed I got him to fall asleep without any occult powers involved. I think he can sense when I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, it's not trouble, my dear. You should never rush yourself for me, I-I'm just going to go home. Go back and rest yourself, alright? Perhaps you can give me a call later."

"No, no. It's been such a long day, and just look at the state of your clothes! It simply won't do."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Aziraphale started timidly, looking around quickly to make sure none of the Dowlings were looking out the window as she heard the unmistakable eagerness in her tone. "It's no problem, you know. I'll, ah...change them, when I get back."

"That won't be necessary. I'll tend to them for you." Her grin was spreading, the beginnings of teeth starting to show behind her slightly parted lips. "I'll tend to you as well, if you'll let me. You're positively exhausted, aren't you? You've done such hard work today. You deserve a nice, relaxing evening." The angel's heart picked up as she watched the expression on the demon's face growing different, softer. "Let me take care of you."

Aziraphale flustered to speak for a moment, once again checking her surroundings for onlookers. The sunset was spreading out over the trees, rays landing on Crowley's face like wispy streaks of fire. "I don't...know, I-" The demon crept closer, eyes keeping firm hold of her. "Besides-shouldn't I set an example for Warlock? I shouldn't be staying out late." 

"Shouldn't? What do you _want,_ miss Frances?" she said, once again stepping closer and looking down at her as she hesitantly looked to the side. "The boy's sound asleep. He won't know. Your secret's safe with me." Aziraphale took a few unsteady steps back, ignoring the urge to accept the hand that was gradually reaching out in invitation. "We could go back to your place, or out for a drive, or anywhere you like. Just say the word." Her voice drifted into silence as she waited for a reply, the moments passing with only the sound of the angel's beating pulse. "It's been so long since we had a night like this, without a care for duty...just the two of us. What do you say?"

"I suppose it'd be nice to take things easy for an evening..." she finally spoke, keeping her tone steady despite her frenzied heartbeat. She straightened up and smiled sweetly, cupping her hand over the one waiting for her. "It's quite a kind offer. How can I possibly refuse, miss Ashtoreth?"

* * *

Two two entities crept through the Dowling household, pausing time just long enough to get to Crowley's room without any trouble. It wasn't anything too lavish; there was a bed, an armchair and a modest desk with a bench, but otherwise the demon didn't bother adjusting anything aside from bringing in a few potted plants for fear someone might look in and see the unnatural placement of everything. Today, though, she brought a small fireplace to existence to give a bit of warmth to the cold room. It was soon crackling away with a soft glow, casting flickering light on the walls.

"Well, here's my place. It's not nearly as nice as my flat, but for the time being it serves its purpose." she mumbled, shutting the door and sliding the lock into position. "I soundproofed it a long while ago, so you don't have to worry about watching what you say." she spoke, beginning to remove her jacket. She tossed her own hat to the floor, though kept her hair up neatly in its twisted bun, then motioned for Aziraphale to do the same. "Children do tend to be quite curious. I nearly got caught a few months ago when I got a visit from one of my bosses. The bastard didn't even think to knock. Goodness knows it took a long time to explain it as a dream to poor Mrs. Dowling..."

"It's quite cozy, I think." came the angel's reply, having not moved from the entrance since she walked in. "It could use a bookshelf, perhaps, but other than that it's very homely." She looked out the window that was letting in the last remains of sun: pink and purple, blanketing puffs of clouds behind spindly arms of trees. The long curtains were soon pulled, and she began to feel the weight of her situation. The room suddenly felt a lot smaller. 

"Those aren't the exact words I'd use for it..." she trailed off, slowly walking over to the angel. "Now then, would you like to sit down?" she motioned to the armchair, which was close to a wall to the right of them. The demon began taking off her heels as she spoke, dark stockings masking any noise as she walked."I'll help you release all the tension you've doubtlessly got stored up from such hard work. You want anything to drink?"

Aziraphale swallowed, shaking her head, though she considered the prospect of something to calm her nerves as she was lead to the seat. It sank under her weight, velvety purple fabric wonderfully cool after a day in the harsh sun. "Very well. Where should we begin...well, let's do something about this poor dress, shall we?" 

The angel nodded quietly, sliding off the two straps holding up the bodice and letting it fall to her lap. She unsteadily picked herself up and pushed the skirt of the dress down her legs, so her blouse and knee-length slip remained. Crowley promptly picked the stained piece up from the floor and set it softly down near where she'd placed her own hat.

The demon paused for a moment when she turned back, eyes looking her over. Aziraphale's breath picked up as she waited, mind going blank under the stare. She felt under-dressed, not only because of the state of her outfit but also because Crowley looked so much more elegant. Everything from her slim, form-fitting skirt that hugged around her hips to the dark, satiny blouse with lace details and icy buttons. She knew she must look completely shabby from the warm day of gardening, and she almost felt unfit to be in the same room.

"Thank you, my dear lady, but you know it's not necessary to clean it any like regular laundry. Why don't I just-"

"Nonsense, the only thing you'll be doing tonight is unwinding. I'll get it good as new before you know it." she spoke, taking off her glasses and she walked over to the angel and knelt down to her knees. "Let's get these muddy things off." 

She waited for Aziraphale to extend the first leg so she could begin untying her shoelaces, carefully pulling it off and setting it to her side. The other soon followed, and she balanced one foot in her hand as she waved a finger and created a large bowl with warm water. 

"I thought you'd sworn off miracles..."

"I never follow rules, angel. Not even my own." she said simply, lowering the foot in her hold down into the warmth. "Just lay back and let me help, alright?" 

Aziraphale did as instructed, scooting herself an inch or two back to cross the space-it was a rather large chair. She tried not to watch, she really did, but managed to sneak a peek every few moments as the demon busied herself with continuously dipping the foot into the water and rubbing the base of it with the pads of her fingers. It actually did feel quite relaxing, she soon discovered, not having noticed the ache in her heels till now.

Despite the slight awkward tension she'd been feeling up until now, she soon found herself lost in conversation. It never took much for Crowley to catch on with one of her interests-she supposed it was only natural a demon to do so-and was falling into a discussion on her recent reads before long. It required some restraint to keep herself from wiggling as she normally would when talking enthusiastically about what she loved. 

By the time Crowley had finished with the little message, any ounce of tension or ache had long since dissolved in the demon's deft touch. She was worried for a moment she'd be told to stand up, knowing a motion like that might send her toppling over-the muscles in her feet felt a little wobbly now.

Thankfully, the nanny didn't say anything whatsoever; instead, she simply started trailing her hands up to her calves, moving the bowl to catch any spills of water as she brought her hands higher with a small washcloth. Aziraphale hadn't realized the mud that had dried on her legs till now, little splashes of it caked up to her knees. She remembered Warlock's especially lively greeting, and smiled at the memory.

The gentle motions continued for a good ten minutes, pressing and rubbing into the flesh till nothing could remain but ease. By the time the demon finished, Aziraphale had fallen into a blissful stupor. 

Crowley looked up at her, a small smile playing at her lips. "Could you turn around for me, angel?"

Aziraphale was confused for a moment, but turned in the chair and folded her knees under herself. She had a nice view of the fireplace in her peripheral vision, feeling a light warmth on her left side.

"That's right, just let me rub out all the tension from your shoulders...hm, think we're going to need a little something..." Crowley muttered, walking to a nightstand by her bed and back with long steps. There was the sound of a lid opening, then a little pause.

"Angel, could you give me a bit of skin to work with?" she said amusedly, grinning as Aziraphale looked back to see her dangling a glass bottle of oil in her hand, fingernails tapping against it a few times with little clicks. "I think you'll like this. I picked it up just for you."

The angel hesitated, feeling her face burn as lifted herself up enough to pop open a few buttons of her shirt. She was still covered by her slip dress, but the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck felt prickly in the sudden coolness, though quickly warmed from the heat emitting beside her. She propped herself back into the chair, pressing her face into the cushions, waiting.

Crowley didn't delay for long, the sound of liquid drizzling onto her hands and being rubbed together filling the space around her. She soon pressed slickened hands onto her left shoulder blade, pressing down in a slow, exact circle. 

Light floral scents mingling with a slight musk soon washed over her, resembling the cologne she usually wore. There was a bit of sandalwood, jasmine, and possibly vanilla somewhere mixed in, but thankfully it wasn't too strong, nothing that would permeate around her later.

"Crowley, that's perfectly lovely!" she sighed, forgetting the brief embarrassment from earlier as she relaxed further. "Have you been taking lessons perhaps? Your hands are so skilled. I might even have to admit I'm a bit jealous." she said truthfully, a long breath forced out of her as fingers sank further into tight tendons. 

"You were already so tense that anything would feel nice at this point, angel-but thank you. Tell me how I'm doing, is there anywhere I've missed?" she questioned as she finished one side of her back and moved to the other. Aziraphale shook her head slowly, grateful that she didn't have to speak if she didn't want to. It was becoming harder, as her voice would resemble something a bit more profane if she tried to talk at the moment, resisting the constant urges to sigh deeply.

When Crowley had finished the right shoulder, she slowly pressed a few fingers up and down what of her spine that was available, thumbs meeting together at the center and swooping outwards again.

There was a pause, and then Aziraphale felt lips lightly graze over her nape, soon retreating. She twitched, about to look back, but the massage continued as if nothing had happened at all. Could she have imagined it? Maybe she was getting a little too relaxed after all...

The demon reached up to Aziraphale's hair, softly unraveling the bun that was sadly messed from the long day. It was usually a bit of a challenge to undo by hand, but dexterous hands worked smoothly through thick locks and soon her hair was falling down in a heap around her shoulders; the weight that lifted from the top of her head was a wonderful relief.

"I'm surprised you can ever unwind at all. You have to shed so many layers just to loosen up a bit." she said, an unmistakable smile in her voice. She brushed the mop of hair to one side, hands trailing up her neck in small pressing motions, swirling one finger around another.

"I normally just use miracles, to be perfectly honest. I forgot how nice it was to take things slow, though, and-"

This time, the demon cupped one side of her neck, using her hand to guide it down as she slid her lips over the exposed skin. Aziraphale breathed in a quick gasp of air, but let her head tilt further. "Is this part of the massage?" she said in a small voice, half-wondering if the methods had changed over the past few decades. It wouldn't surprise her, not after spending time in Rome during a very interesting age.

"Somewhat." she mumbled as she lifted her mouth for a moment. "I told you I'd help you relax, didn't I? Tell me, does this feel nice?" Aziraphale nodded in a quick, shuddery motion, continuing to hide her face in cushioning; Crowley wouldn't allow that for long, already gripping a shoulder and pulled her around to face her.

"I've only just started, angel." she breathed, looking down with a gleaming stare at the squirming woman beneath. "There's still so much I could do to help you calm down from the day, if you'd like."

Aziraphale managed to shake out a nod once more, a bit wobbly as she struggled to concentrate with her quickening pulse. She wondered for a moment if she had actually fallen asleep, the woman in front of her almost like a daydream. It certainly reminded her of a few she'd had.

"Perfect." the demon whispered, trailing a finger through the light golden hair. "You don't have to do a single thing. I'll take good care of you." In an instant, her mouth was back in its place on the angel's neck, pressing a few soft, chaste kisses over the skin before sinking down into a slow suck. 

With the fresh coating of massage oil on her body, the demon's mouth slid effortlessly across the skin, leaving a cast of hot, moist air with each breath. She'd already managed to crawl between the angel's legs, the slip riding up enough to allow her between the plump thighs. She began running her hands over it, gripping the fabric and just a hint of skin every few inches, then smoothing it once more.

"That's right, open up for me. Give me a good space to work with." Crowley used one hand under a knee, raising it up to spread her legs further. A fingertip curved at a kneecap, slowly pulling the slip up enough to expose thin, lacy shorts that covered a good portion of her thighs. "These are new, aren't they? I certainly don't remember these from last time."

"Oh, my thighs tend to get a bit chafed throughout the day, so I like some padding-and I'd prefer not to risk an especially strong wind showing off more than I'd care to."

"Doesn't seem like there's much of a point in hiding anything now...it seems like there's just more and more layers I have to unravel. You're all wrapped up for me, aren't you?" she said with a smirk, sliding a hand under the fabric covering one of her thighs. "It's a wonder you can ever find any kind of peace with all this on."

Aziraphale didn't bother to think of a reply, the warmth of the hand and the mouth on her neck sending a violent shiver through her. It wasn't long before the crafty demon had rolled one of the angel's shoulder straps down, exposing a half of her light blue bra. 

"I'm beginning to think you had more on your mind this morning than just the weather..." she said with a shy smile, mockingly moving to cover herself with a hand, which was quickly pulled away and pinned over her head.

"You've seen right through me, angel." she murmured as she planted her face on the floral-patterned surface and looked up with innocence. "I will admit I've had an awful _lot_ on my mind. Do you even know what you look like out there all the time? It's as though you've been trying to lure me into the garden. Is this your new way of thwarting demons, or have you changed just sides?"

"I hardly know what you mean...but if it's been preventing you from whispering all sorts of unholy deceptions in people's ears, causing catastrophes left and right, I'd say I've been doing my duty quite well." she chuckled, her voice choking as the covering began to slide down. 

"All the more reason to relax, because I'd say you've been working overtime." She brazenly cupped a hand over one of the newly bared breasts, just beginning to sink her hand into the soft skin before Aziraphale stopped her with a finger.

"Ah, before you get too ahead of yourself, my dear nanny, I'd like to ask if I could...help you settle from the day as well. You've been working much harder than I have, watching Warlock nearly all hours. You deserve to be attended to much more than I."

Crowley looked at her dumbly as her mouth was just starting to open over a quickly stiffening nipple, then picked herself up, a long grin overtaking her features. "C-could, ah, could we move to the bed for the time being? I'd like a bit more space to...explore, if that's alright."

"Of course, miss Frances. Anything you wish." She promptly stood up, wrapping arms around the angel's legs and back and swiftly planted her on the mattress before she could fuss about being carried in such a way. 

Crowley's first instinct was to hover over the angel in her new place buried in pillows, but instead sat down at the other end of the bed, legs folded under herself neatly. Aziraphale hesitated a moment, slowly crawling over to meet her with brows pulled tight in concentration. She ended up mirroring the demon's sitting pose, in an attempt to feel a bit of dignity-which another other time might've been successful, but since only everything below her waist still covered by clothing, it was kind of ruining the effect. Not in a bad way at all, the demon decided. 

The angel awkwardly fidgeted, suddenly very self-aware. Crowley kept her eyes locked on her all the while, an unwavering smile tugging the sides of her mouth upwards.

"I...I assume you've guessed by now, but I'm not exactly practiced in anything aside from being...assisted by you, every now and again." she said hoarsely, shifting just a bit closer and grazing a hand over the demon's blouse. "I don't even know where to begin."

"You've nothing to worry about, angel. Just take your time; I promise you, just having your skin on mine is enough." she whispered reassuringly, rubbing a palm over Aziraphale's flushed face. "Do whatever you like."

She nodded, quivering hands lightly inching over to the top button on the demon's collar, before hastily raising up to her hair instead. 

"You'll feel more at ease if this is free as well, right?" she spoke hopefully, trying to figure out how to unwind the twists of dark amber braids with her uncoordinated fingers. Long curls fell down all at once as she worked out a few hairpins, locks threading through the spaces between her fingers. Crowley only watched, an her smile growing just a tad. 

Aziraphale had hoped letting her hair down might make the beast look a bit less graceful, less lithe and lovely so she wouldn't feel so lacking in comparison, but it only seemed to do the opposite. She breathed a sigh, letting herself stare without restraint at the beautiful creature. She gulped hard, heart nearly palpitating. 

She tried to speak, come up with something that sounded thoughtful enough to express what she wanted to say, but her eyes inevitably fell to their usual place on her lips, body soon following.

She'd never initiated a kiss before. It just never occurred to her that she should, knowing the demon would find a way to sneak one on her throughout their time together before very long. It was one thing to lay back and be savored, and this, _this_ was going to drive her mad. She instantly froze up.

Despite her uncertainty, Crowley quickly gave her a breathy moan, encouragingly pressing her mouth closer to deepen the kiss. Aziraphale was thankful for the help, feeling confidence flare in her as she realized she didn't have to do anything alone; no matter how they went about this, they were doing it together.

The demon had been keeping her hands to herself in order to allow Aziraphale to lead, but placed a hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer with each rock of their bodies. The especially thin skin of her lips allowed more of the unnatural heat to link with her, and the taste she still couldn't place was inviting as ever, drawing her in for more.

The angel shifted closer, sliding her thighs up and over Crowley's lap till she looked at her below, dipping down again and cupping the sides of her face. She felt more urgent in these motions than she'd expected, realizing how much she missed having the ability to express feelings that built up in her mind and body over time in one of the best ways a human form would allow.

By the time Aziraphale came back to her senses, she looked admiringly down at her work. The edge of the nanny's mouth was lightly smeared with her dark red lipstick, eyes remaining fixed on the angel's mouth for a good few seconds after they parted. 

"You must be joking." the demon started, and a brief panic shot through Aziraphale as she wondered if she'd done a terrible job after all. "There's no way you've never done this yourself. Have you been practicing on others? I certainly hope not, because I can promise I'll be stealing you away so I can have you all to myself." her slight daze had dissipated, replaced with the same smile that somehow looked hungrier than before.

"Nobody, my dear lady, I can assure you." She cautiously shifted off the demon's lap, once again trying to correct her position long enough to gain some composure. Crowley waited patiently, and continued to stare as the angel finally began to work at the first button.

The pearly blue disk easily slipped from its place, revealing the slender neck Aziraphale hardly ever got a good look at these days, normally hidden by her high necklines. She felt more confident now, but her hands still trembled as she followed with the next few clasps. 

By the time she'd unlatched the final button her face was quite red, the satiny, almost sheer material of Crowley's shirt slipping to her sides with ease. The only thing that covered her now was a thin veil of a bralette; it was a corset-style with smooth, embroidered black lace. She began to feel quite obscene as she ogled, averting her gaze for a moment to look up and meet the demon's gaze.

"So...it's alright if I just..." she started, mouth going dry as she waited for an answer. Crowley grinned wickedly, lifting a finger to tip up the angel's chin.

"Anything you want, angel. Anything at all."

Aziraphale gave a shuddering nod, making herself comfortable in the space the demon made for her as she spread her legs to the side. She reached out spread fingers and nudged lightly at the skin just below Crowley's collarbone, looking up every few seconds for feedback as she gradually sank her hand down until a full press. Her own skin felt cold in comparison, her complexion appearing almost milky next to the demon's. 

Not knowing exactly how to proceed, she simply started dabbing a few small kisses on her chest, appreciating the time to breathe in her scent. Crowley reclined herself a bit farther, resting her hands behind herself to support her weight. The movement forced the angel to push herself forward, wedge herself deeper between the open thighs.

Aziraphale eventually managed to glide a fingertip under one of the bra straps, feeling eyes on her as she carefully pushed it over an angular shoulder. She had to look away for a moment to collect herself, though she'd seen the same sight enough times throughout their experiences together. 

"Having second thoughts? We could stop if you're not-" 

"No, no, I'm just...as I've said, this is new to me. Maybe things like this come easier to you, Crowley, but I-I just needed a bit of warming up." she mumbled, bringing her eyes back determinedly.

Before her heart had more time to thunder in her ears, she reached her face over to the other side and sank her mouth around the still-covered nipple...or tried to. It was hard to get a grasp on at first, she realized, resigning to lapping at the fabric a good few seconds till it hardened up beneath. This wasn't quite as difficult for her pulse to handle with the thin layer of material between her mouth and the bud of skin, but it seemed to be pleasing the demon in any case, who had taken a gentle grip of her hair and was pushing her closer.

She unlatched her mouth for a moment, the lace where it had been now soaked through with saliva. She looked up expectantly. "Am I doing this alright? 

There was a slight blush creeping along the demon's face, eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip. She nodded quickly, reaching back behind herself to unfasten the bralette and toss it roughly to the floor. Aziraphale's head was gently shoved back into place, hands holding the back of her neck to keep her close. 

"Like I told you, don't worry. Just use that pretty little mouth anywhere that looks tasty."

Her tongue curled under the bronze areola, lapping upwards a few times before sucking down lightly. She wondered if she could take the entirety of the flat breast in her mouth at once-but decided it was a bit too much to try for now, instead focusing on suctioning while one of her hands was guided along by Crowley's fingers.

It felt wonderful, she decided, to use her mouth on the demon for a change, and the thought only escalated as she already heard gentle gasps emanating from above her. The musky scent of the beast was especially strong now that she was so close, rubbing a hand down her slender torso and back up. Each touch was hot, gently searing her fingertips.

She got a bit too excited as the beast kept tugging her closer in that she accidentally clenched her teeth together and bit down. It was a sudden movement that caught both of them off guard. Crowley jerked and she instantly tried to pull away and apologize, looking worriedly at the especially pink tip where her mouth had just been; she wondered if the demon was going to call off their night together as she looked down in confusion. 

Without saying a word, the demon stood up and wrenched down her stockings, gathering her skirt up to her waist. She layed back on her elbows, legs falling apart as she looked down at the blushing angel.

"I want your tongue on me this instant." she said, her voice surprisingly strict, similar to how she spoke when Warlock was misbehaving. There was no anger in it, but it left no room for disobedience. 

Aziraphale shakily followed directions, shifting slowly down between the open legs and struggled to catch her breath as she looked at the sight. There was hardly a moment to think, of course, as a low hiss a was resounding from the demon above. 

She didn't have time to worry about how she'd begin, simply lowering herself down in front of the stiffened clit and closed her eyes, cautiously sliding out her tongue to prod at anything it'd meet. It touched a burning warmth, a light wetness so intoxicating she felt shivers running down her spine without reserve. Crowley sucked in a long breath above her, all the time tracking Aziraphale with her eyes. 

"Angel, you have to promise you won't make me come before you do." she growled, still arching up her hips against the mouth despite her apparent stipulation. Aziraphale managed to nod, still just beginning to slide the tip of her tongue over the top of the cunt as she knit her brows together. She'd been feeling the slow pull of arousal for some time now, a deep itch that would have to be put aside for the time being.

She closed her mouth around thin, slick folds of labia, burying her nose in the copper hair that tickled her face. She slid her tongue up and between the two lips, legs on either side of her face trembling with every movement. 

She drifted upwards till she was back at the top, licking lightly at the hood while she brought up a hand and tracked a thumb around the clit in a circle, a bit unsure of what would feel best to the demon. Being on the receiving end in the past, her mind had always been too far gone to learn from the treatment, and now felt somewhat foolish for casting a blind eye to the opportunity. 

Even though she'd been instructed to hold back, she wondered what'd it'd be like to feel the woman come right against her face, wedged in between thighs that would quake and contract, and eventually still. She wondered if fluids would run out, filling up her mouth; Crowley had certainly seemed to greatly enjoy sucking her dry in the past. She wondered if her head would be slammed closer, mouth used till there wasn't a single drop left.

"Stop-" she finally moaned, muscles suddenly clenching. Aziraphale paused, peering up and unaware of the mess on her chin. "Do you have any idea how _fucking gorgeous_ you are? Absolutely beautiful, every time I get my eyes on you. I've been waiting for you so long, and you've fallen right into my hands...you've been doing so much for me, now I'm going to make sure you're repayed." she grazed a hand down the angel's neck, hovering just over her heart. "Tell me, how would you like to be taken tonight, dove?" she finished with a whisper, cupping a side of the angel's face and reaching down to claim her lips once more.

Aziraphale was glad to give up control, letting herself get pushed over as demon climbed over her. The kiss that followed was harsher this time, the strong tug of arousal mixing with a sudden surge in emotions that spilled into the air between them. She knew any shred of stress from the day would be washed away in this, any thought of the world outside of this room nothing but a distant concept.

Without thinking she ripped off her remaining clothes in a few violent tugs and kicked them away. She spun herself onto her stomach, arching her back to meet the hands she knew would soon touch her. Crowley didn't keep her waiting one moment, crawling over the blankets to rest her stomach on the angel's back, latching her mouth on the sensitive area she'd come to know well on Aziraphale's neck. She began to suck what she was sure would soon be a decent bruise into the skin, gripping handfuls of flesh in greedy touches.

She felt wanton, careless of how shamelessly bare she was now. The idea that Crowley was above her and genuinely wanted to please her, that she could forget about sides and duty and sink into this demanding need for contact, it only continued to stir her up.

" _Ah-_ C-ould you..." Aziraphale started, not quite sure of what it was exactly that would fulfill her at the time. In all honesty, just continuing the teeth clamping on her neck and the maddeningly slow grind against her back would be enough if it kept up a while longer, but her head was clouded over by the need to feel everything at once, sample every sensation her body could feel.

"What's my lovely angel want?" she breathed, slim fingers combing through her hair in long strokes. One of her nipples was wedged in between two others, slipping up and down, sending little jolts down to her clit with every playful tug.

"I want...could you do what I was doing to you? I mean, not quite that, ah..." her mind was buzzing, body burning in a haze of desire as she tried to press closer to the woman above. 

"Come on now, tell me. Tell me anything. How can I make you feel good?" she pet the side of her face comfortingly, trailing a fingertip over her lips as she considered pulling her up so soon for another long kiss; she settled on a lick for the time being, long tongue sliding over and then in between them, popping back out once they were thoroughly wet. "Do you want my hand there? Fucking your clit with my fingers like last time?" Aziraphale jolted at the words, a deeper flush creeping over her face that she tried to hide- without success. "Perhaps my mouth? I could take that gorgeous cunt between my lips, suck you till you gush onto my tongue." 

"Oh- _oh dear,_ that-that does sound lovely, but I also want you to feel good as well, right along with me. Then I-I don't know, just, oh please, will you help me?" Another growl rumbled through the beast, the sound of rustling behind the angel for a moment till her hips were roughly pulled up and thighs squeezed together. She found herself situated on her elbows and knees, trying to crane her neck around long enough to see what was going to happen next.

"Just stay there like that, darling. I'll take it from here."

She kept her hands gripped into the comforter, choking out a small gasp as she felt something especially hot bob against her shaking thighs. "Keep still as best you can, and tell me if I'm close enough, alright?" the demon whispered, liquid tipping in glass, then the sensation of oil dripping down onto her back, the same as from earlier that night. Crowley rubbed it around in long, slow circles, gathering a pool of it up in a hand and smoothing it down her thighs. A few minutes of gentle kneading passed before she felt a cock gliding into the tightness. 

Aziraphale twitched helplessly, unable to come up with words for a moment as the shaft passed under the tip of her cunt. Crowley had no difficulty moving, but kept her motions slow; the angel stayed obediently fixed in her place. 

She dropped head down to look back under her chest, seeing the warm head pass between the two pillows of skin. A bit of precum was starting to bead at the tip, and Crowley paused for a moment to let watch when she took notice.

"See something you like?" she purred, changing her movements to small, shallow pushes, and angling higher a moment so she could reach the hood of her clit. She pulled out a few seconds later and thrust it back through the tight space, letting her feel the slickness. 

"Feel me, dove. Feel how hard you've gotten me, how much I want you. Do you want me to come right between these wonderful thighs? Do you want my cum to pour out all over your belly?" Aziraphale let out a long string of moans as the nanny's hips started to snap against her, burying herself into the mattress. 

"Crowley!" she whimpered, face practically smushed into the bed as a hand held her firmly in place. 

"That's right, you beautiful thing, just let me make you feel good. You deserve this, you deserve everything you want. Am I fast enough? Too much? Tell me, tell me everything."

"I want-right now, can you-oh _fuck-"_ she gasped, regretting the slip of her tongue as she let it out but unable to feel any sort of shame at the moment. 

"I'll give you anything. Just say it. _Sssssay it."_ she hissed, teeth gripping onto her nape. 

"I-I _mgg_ -I don't want you to stop, it feels s- _ahh_ -so wonderful, but-I...oh dear, I want you inside as well." she managed, face filled with red heat as she realized the sentence had left her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm greedy, aren't I?" Crowley stopped, slowly sliding out of the thoroughly slippery space. She felt cold, clit throbbing almost painfully as she looked behind herself with a whine. "Crowley? Cro- _Ahhh!"_

Aziraphale felt the demon spread her entrance with a thumb, several fingers sliding inside to ensure she'd be ready, and teasingly tapping her clit as they pulled out. A familiar, stretching heat soon replaced them, a cock, slightly larger than the former, pushing in to fill her cunt as another started back up the grinding rock into her thighs. The latter had a slight curve, perfectly hitting her clit with every thrust even as it grew with arousal. The angel threw her head into the pillows, desperately arching her hips higher.

" _Ssss'it,_ you're doing so well. Do you know how good you feel?" Aziraphale trembled beneath her, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the mattress creaking filling the room. "You're just my little pet, aren't you? Nanny's lovely little pet, letting her wash away the stresses of the world with this gorgeous body of yours." she took a handful of one of the angel's chubby love handles and squeezed for good measure. "You soft, stunning thing. I can't get enough of you. I'm never going to stop trying to steal you away, have you all to myself." 

She slid a few nimble fingers between the angel's lips, feeling the pants and gasps that were forced out with each roll of her hips. "You were right to question my invitation, Aziraphale. You're so clever, so brilliant, and yet you still decided to come with me...you let yourself fall right into my claws. I'm going to make sure nothing and nobody else can ever make you feel as good as right here, your body connected with mine. You'll always come back for more, and I'll always give it to you. You're mine."

The angel's mind was becoming a blur, being driven to a climax faster than her mind could keep up with. Her legs were a mess, dripping with a mix of her own slick and Crowley's as one cock drove into her, the other dribbling a steady trail of precum every time in slid through her thighs and back again. The beast kept squeezing her thighs tight whenever her quivering made them drift open, working her pelvis fast so that her angel wouldn't have to stay steady for much longer.

"Just look at you, you're fucking _mesmerizing_. You're swallowing me up, gripping me till I'm breathless. I want to take you and take you till there's nothing else you can think about. Your head will always be swirling with me, craving my skin on yours. You'll know how I've felt all these years; wanting you, my appetite growing till I'm starving to hear your voice, feel your skin graze over m-mine- but I won't make you wait. The moment you ask, I'll give you everything. Anything you want, angel, I'll give it to you freely." 

Aziraphale was whimpering helplessly, sweaty hands all but tearing into the blankets. Waves of pleasure were flowing through her, each thrust filling her and sliding under her rigid clit. Dribbles of saliva pooled out of her mouth, staining the sheets with wetness as she struggled to stay upright.

The demon was evidently losing control, movements becoming delirious as she rammed herself deeper and panted out word after word of praise. 

"I nee-d-oh _fuck-_ come for me, you beautiful thing. I want- _ngkk_ -I _wa_ -nt you to- _ahhhh...I want you to come all around me,_ _Aziraphale_."

In a blur of frenzied moaning Aziraphale felt her body get pulled into a relentless orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and body clenching as hot surges of wetness spurted into her. She melted onto the mattress, letting herself get pulled onto her back so Crowley could pull her thighs tight and rock her other cock into them. She watched the head slam back and forth, burning like a fire poker as a thick stream of cum shot up her stomach. 

Her head tilted to the side, heaving breaths resonating through her as the demon finally released her legs. They fell slack to her sides, pink lines of friction from where her thighs had been thoroughly used. 

" _Angel_...I've gotten you all messy...I'll clean you right up, darling." she purred, stroking fingers shakily through her hair.

Aziraphale shivered weakly as Crowley bent down to slide her tongue over the mess on her belly, peering up every few seconds to see her expressions. She licked long lines up her torso, pausing every few seconds to plant kisses on the sweaty skin.

A hand was petting over her clit, cupping the sensitive folds and a finger dipped into her cunt to encourage cum to flow out onto her palm. Aziraphale shuddered weakly, moaning softly as she felt the demon's warm tongue replace the fingers to lap up excess fluids; she flicked the tip of the clit hood as she finished, humming while she looked down at her work. 

The demon eventually crawled her way up the angel's body and started giving the same treatment to her lips, though at that point she'd already begun to doze from exhaustion.

* * *

By the time Aziraphale came to her senses, she was being held close under a silky duvet. A streak of early morning sun was peeking in under the curtains, a chorus of birds beginning their usual musical routines. Crowley was behind her, face buried in her hair, seemingly only partially asleep, as she felt a finger lazily drifting back and forth across her back in a continuous pattern. 

The angel felt a deep flush pool into her cheeks, remembering the night before. She started to pull herself upright, but the demon quickly tugged her back down, kissing her shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" she whispered, the finger on her skin drifting down into a full press of her hand, stroking and massaging the tender skin. 

"Cr-owley! Did you even sleep?" she said, heart beginning to throb in her chest as memories of emotions and sensations flooded her mind.

"Not a wink, for once. Couldn't risk losing a second of you."

"My dear lady, I must say...last night was...it was..."

"What? Come on, I've got to know. Are you alright? Was I too rough with you?" she whispered, a slight worry in her tone. She sat up and pulled the blankets back, looking over the angel's body to check for injuries. There were a few teeth marks around her neck, deep pink hickies that could be erased easily enough- though she secretly hoped they'd stay- and light bruising on her hips, but she felt a wave of relief nonetheless. "How do you feel?"

"Last night was _amazing._ I feel perfectly fine, though a bit...stiff." she mumbled as she tried to stand, Crowley holding out her arms on either side in case she wobbled off her feet by accident. "I think I'll be taking today easy, just use a few miracles to get by if I must."

"I'd gladly do all of it for you. You could call in sick, spend your day reading on a sofa and I'd take care of everything."

"No, I must get back- quickly! The Dowlings will be up and about soon enough. I think I've relaxed quite enough...you made sure of that." she finished softly, waiting patiently as the demon pulled on a robe and searched for strewn-about clothes. Crowley walked back and set the remainder of the angel's outfit in her lap, which Aziraphale was about to pull on till she noticed her dress was missing. "Crowley?"

"...Oh! Now where is that?!" she muttered, looking around curiously. "Are you sure you were wearing a dress? Maybe you just imagined it- here, let me fix your hair."

"My dear lady, I wouldn't have set foot outside in just a slip."

The demon tutted, combing her hand's through the angel's mess of hair to pull it up in its previous style. "Not to worry. You'll just have to wear one of my skirts for the time being...ah, you'd look terrific in this!" she murmured as she flicked a finger and a luxuriously sleek garment appeared on Aziraphale. "Looks a little tight...I'll help you with that." 

She motioned for the angel to turn, undoing lace-up ties at her waist and fastening them more comfortably. She got a bit closer than necessary, hands lingering on her hips a moment after finishing. Aziraphale tried to turn, pretend like nothing had happened, but arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her close.

"You look dazzling...just one more thing." Crowley whispered, lips pressing down lightly on the side of her neck. The angel wanted to whimper, remembering with a shiver the mouth that'd been doing such sinful things to her neck, the memory so fresh and hauntingly beautiful in its intensity. "Will you turn around for me?"

Aziraphale nodded, breath hitching as her body moved without much control on her part. She couldn't meet the eyes that gazed at her, feeling the small of her back get pressed into with a palm till their torsos were flush together. 

"I wish I could wake up next to you like this every day." Crowley whispered, trailing small, faint kisses on her cheeks, a hand cupping under her chin. "I meant what I said, you know. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, no matter what form you take, throughout all the centuries. I want to steal you from Her and all of Heaven."

"Crowley...we- it's getting late, I need to get back home." she said, words higher and shakier than she meant them to be. She stepped across the room, mind whirring with emotions she wasn't currently equipped to handle.

She took ahold of the knob that shook under her hand, just beginning to open the door to the room before the demon nearly sprinted over to her and pushed her against the wall beside it. Her lips were seized at once, hips pinning her closer as the beast cupped the sides of her face. She wanted to cry, heart welling up with a warm sensation that wouldn't simply contain itself in her chest; it was everywhere, intermingling between them and growing as the frantic kiss continued. 

All of Heaven damn her, she kissed back, more roughly than even the creature of Hell. Her tears slid in between their faces, wetting their lips with a each surge of emotion shared between them, the taste of salt twisting around their tongues as they joined together. 

"No-I-" she mumbled, finally pushing Crowley away with trembling fists. "I need to...go. I need to, Crowley." 

"You've got...a little something there." she murmured, pulling a handkerchief out of thin air and blotting it over the angel's lips. It came back with dark smears of the demon's lipstick, only increasing the flush that'd overtaken Aziraphale's face. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." she said hoarsely, about to reach her hand for the doorknob once more when she realized not only that it was hanging wide open, but Warlock was staring right at them from behind it. Aziraphale jumped, pushing the demon farther away and quickly trying to think.

"Ah! I-I unlocked the door just then didn't I?!" she squeaked, wiping a hand over her mouth as the boy grinned up at them. "What're you doing up so early, little one?"

"I'm was hungry...Fan-sis?" he said curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

"Oh-um, you Nanny C-Ashtoreth and I were just having a sleepover! Because...I was a bit over-tired from work yesterday and...I had a nightmare so we were just hugging a moment ago. Because we're friends. Isn't that right, miss Ashtoreth?" she said anxiously, looking wide-eyed at the demon who frantically nodded and bent to pick up the boy.

"Very good friends in fact. Let's get you back to bed, love. It's not nearly breakfast time yet." Crowley sighed, gathering the child up in her arms and stepping out the doorway. She looked back at Aziraphale, who was already quickly walking to the back exit of the house, stare fixed on the floor. "Sister Frances?"

The angel jolted at the voice, pausing to listen but unable to bring her gaze up to meet the nanny's. "I look forward to seeing you soon, next time you're out tending to flowers, alright?" Aziraphale nodded quickly, ducking her head once more as she tried to find reasons for the pound in her chest that wouldn't disappear the rest of that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...And Aziraphale's dress was never seen again. Well, aside from Crowley, who greatly enjoyed spiriting it away as a personal treasure.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't actually know the hours a professional Gardener typically works, specifically this one, so I just made that up as I went along. 
> 
> Wow there's a plague going on so I used it as an excuse to write some porn. I hope Ineffable wives can make your time right now a bit brighter :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
